


Desperate Measures

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Ren isn't in it but Hux talks about him, Restraints, Topping from the Bottom, but poe is pretty into it, get that dick hux, pre tfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: Otherwise titledHow Poe Dameron found himself in the hands of the First Order (as usual).Poe woke up on restrained on a table to the voice of the enemy mocking him. It wasn't what one would call a regular interrogation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask a got a while back and I really wanted to finish it (I'm so sorry it took so long anon).  
>   
> Thank you to [demideerling](http://demideerling.tumblr.com/) and [aro-ackermans](https://aro-ackermans.tumblr.com/) for being my betas!

“My, my, you’ve fallen into our hands once again, Commander Dameron...”

Poe tried to stay focused on the voice as he surfaced from unconsciousness. He opened his eyes to a gritty ceiling, arms and legs incapacitated, strapped down on a metal table. He took in a few ragged breaths before calming himself. At least the voice was recognisable.

General Hux walked into his sight, back straight, smoking idly. He looked thoroughly unimpressed, staring down at Poe as if he was a science experiment gone wrong. “It’s almost as if you want to get caught.”

“Who would pass up the chance to see your gorgeous mug?” Poe said, feigning ease. In his mind, he was going through several different ways he could escape and so far he didn’t like the outcome.

Hux sniffed and moved closer, sitting on the edge of the table and twisting his torso to Poe. He ashed his cigarra absently. “Did you know the planet’s government was sympathetic to the Order?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be here, would I?”

“I suppose not.”

“But why are  _ you _ here, General?”

“It’s really none of your business... but since you must know, I was invited. They wanted to throw a gala in my honour for giving them protection. Something the New Republic failed to do for them.”

“Protection means nothing if it’s only provided through fear,” Poe said, more firmly than he intended to.  _ Stay on his good side, Dameron. Play to him. You know what he’s really here for. _

Hux laughed nastily, taking one final drag on his cigarra before stubbing it on the cuff of Poe’s jacket. “Spoken like a true Rebel.” He arched a brow and flicked his cigarra away. “So what are  _ you _ doing here, Dameron? You seem to have a knack for getting into trouble. It’s starting to attract attention... considering the Resistance isn’t supposed to exist.”

Poe shrugged as best he could. “Maybe I was just here for pleasure. Great vacation destination.”

“What, you expect me to believe you were here to hook up with some sleazy whore to take a break? Or meeting up with a secret lover?”

“Speaking of, where’s your boyfriend?”

Hux barely batted an eye. “Ren? I have no idea. He’s on some mission with his Knights.”

“So you’re lonely?”

“You’d be lonely too if you had to be separated from a cock like that.”

With that, Hux straddled him and Poe was unable to conceal the hard-on he was sporting. It was clear Hux felt it; he started grinding down on it. Poe stifled a groan, trying to think of something else to will his boner away.

But Hux was incredibly good at rolling his hips in an absolutely filthy way that made Poe see stars.

“You should have become a prostitute,” Poe said, voice strained, his arousal obvious. “You’d make a fortune.”

“I would but I’d get terribly bored satisfying others.”

“You would.”

Hux raised his brows and ground his hips down once more. “That’s all I do with Ren.”

“Satisfy him?”

“I have to keep that temper under control somehow.”

“Does he return the favour?”

“Commander Dameron, I don’t see how my sex life is any of your business.” Hux’s hands found their way to the fly of Poe’s pants, precisely undoing the button and sliding down the zipper.

“I’d say it is my business considering how badly you want to fuck me.”

Hux clicked his tongue, neatly spreading Poe’s fly open. “You have terribly boring underwear.”

“And I bet yours is all lace and silk.”

“And expensive too.”

Poe forced himself to take slow even breaths as the General’s hands brushed over his hard cock. Hux looked pleased with himself, pawing at him like Poe was his property. He cupped Poe in his hand with surprisingly delicate fingers. Poe wondered how many people he had killed with those hands. Or maybe he just got Lord Ren to do it all for him.

“Nice and thick. Just like I remember...”

“Apparently I don’t compare to your lover.”

Hux’s eyes darkened and he tilted his head. “Ah, yes. Ren’s cock is utterly monstrous.” He bit his lip, obviously getting side tracked just thinking of it. His eyes flicked back to Poe’s own briefly before trailing down to his crotch. “Yours is rather lovely too...”

He took Poe’s length out of his underwear, weighing it in his hand. Poe didn’t try to stop his hips from fucking upwards. He stared up at the ceiling, vision hazy. “Hux.”

“Ah. Where are your manners? I’m a superior officer.”

“General. Sir.” Poe was doomed now.

“Oh, that is much better,” Hux purred, giving Poe’s dick a rewarding squeeze.

“Shit. Just do it—fuck, just take what you want.”

“You’re awful at foreplay.”

“You and I both know this isn’t about me.”

Hux stared down at him. He looked like he should be cold to the touch, but his grip was somehow burning, even through his glove. His eyes were pale and narrowed and empty. There was nothing human in them, nothing salvageable. Poe had seen his fair portion of the galaxy. He knew a monster when he saw one.

But apparently monsters got horny too.

“You’re a fast learner, Dameron. Too bad you’re still stupid enough to get captured.”

“I’m clever enough to escape, too.”

“We’ll see.”

The general reached into his pocket and produced a condom. It was was a bizarre flavour he hadn’t heard of. But he did recognise the alien writing on it, a common language in the Outer Rim. Poe couldn't see Hux venturing out purely for scented condoms so he assumed Ren was the one to pick them up for Hux.  

“Well, thank god you remembered one. I’m completely out.”

“You’re from the New Republic; you’re probably crawling with diseases.”

“I believe they’re referred to as infections nowadays.”

Hux sniffed. “You’re lucky I found a regular one. Ren needs extra large ones, you see.”

Poe wanted to say something but Hux flicked his thumb over his cockhead and coherent thoughts escaped him. Hux opened the packet and  _ slowly _ rolled the condom on. He was completely expressionless while he did it. He leant back and studied Poe, lips tugging up into a sadistic smile. He slapped Poe’s cock and Poe snarled.

“You motherfucker!”

“Watch your tone, Commander.”

Poe struggled, only briefly. He yanked his wrists in any direction he could and received another slap. He bared his teeth but he stopped moving. He wasn’t going anywhere until Hux was finished with him. If he finished with him.

“I must say, Dameron,” Hux said, undoing his own trousers, “I’m rather disappointed. You’re usually more behaved than this.”

“Maybe I’m just growing tired of being your next best thing when your regular fuck isn’t around.”

“Goodness, you aren’t my next best thing at all. You’re my desperate measure when there’s nothing else.”

“Isn’t that a confidence builder,” Poe muttered and though he tried, he couldn’t take his eyes off Hux  as he shimmied down his trousers. His underwear indeed looked expensive and there were smudges of lube on the inside. Poe’s eyes widened, coming to the realisation of just how much the general planned for this.

Hux pushed his trousers and underwear down to his thighs, his cock curved upwards towards his stomach proudly. Poe couldn’t take his eyes off the peek of ginger hair he could see under Hux’s uniform jacket. It was fine and looked well maintained, as did the rest of Hux.

“Does Ren like you nice and smooth?”

“He has rather specific requests but where I shave isn’t one of them. That’s my preference.”

Poe took in Hux’s hairless thighs and wondered where else he tended to. He hadn’t seen Hux undress this much before, usually just enough to get the job done. He could see bruises on Hux’s inner thighs, very faint and finger shaped. He pictured Hux pressing his own fingers into them, trying to make them last.

“How long has it been?”

“Eleven days.”

“Is that long?”

“He was away for three months once,” Hux said, scooting forward and getting into position. Poe felt a fat bead of precome drip down his cock while he waited. He thought he might have been shaking but he couldn’t tell. Hux was still perfectly composed, back straight while he lined himself up. “I was starting to think he had died when he showed up at my quarters in the middle of the night. I gave him a black eye for leaving me like that and then he fucked me so hard he broke one of my ribs.”

“Aren’t you two just  _ adorable _ .”

Hux pressed his lips together and reached behind to spread his asscheeks with one hand and took Poe’s drooling cock in the other. He nudged the head against his slick hole and exhaled, eyes shutting briefly. Poe felt the rim twitching around him, greedily trying to take in anything it could. He wondered what Hux used to prep himself. Just his fingers or perhaps a toy? Maybe he even had a replica of Ren’s cock to keep him company.

The general slowly sat on his prick, opening up easily for him. Poe moved his hips in dirty little rolls, desperate for it. He knew he was disgusting for wanting this but the shame wouldn’t hit until later. He kept his eyes open, watching Hux grimace in pleasure, hips stuttering as he forced himself to sink down slowly. His lips were moving faintly but nothing was coming out.

They both groaned when Hux was fully seated on his length, low and needy and hungry. Poe immediately thrust his hips up, earning a sharp, surprised cry from Hux. Satisfaction ripped through Poe and he kept going, fucking up into Hux with unconcealed fury. He found himself shouting things he couldn’t hear, his own heartbeat drowning out most sounds.

Except for the general’s goddamn voice.

“Oh, yes. Yes, keep doing that. There.”

He rose up on this thighs, head tilted upwards and eyes unfocused. He slammed back down, not allow himself any time to adjust, it seemed. He worked quickly, thighs trembling, hands twisting around Poe’s jacket. General Hux was falling apart and all it took was a few days alone and a cock.

It didn’t matter to Poe. All he cared about was getting Hux off. He could deal with the rest later. He could deal with anything. It would be nice to be able to move his arms and legs. Perhaps he’d flip them over, fuck Hux from behind until he’s screaming and stupid (and then slit his throat when they’re finished). But since he couldn’t move his limbs, he merely rolled his hips up and then did so again. And again.

When Poe hit Hux’s sweet spot, the general shouted a name. It wasn’t his name.

“Ren! Yes, right there!”

Poe squinted, watched Hux’s flushed face, his wet lips, as he began to fuck Poe’s dick faster.

It was never his name.

“Ren—fuck, R-ren, darling. You—there. I n-need you.”

Poe hated it. It made him picture General Hux and Lord Ren in bed, fucking in this position. But Ren’s hands were around Hux’s throat, Hux’s own smaller ones digging bloody lines on Ren’s chest. He pictured them going hard and fast and dirty. Taking everything they could.

“Ah—Ren! Yes, yes, yes, darling,  _ yes _ .”

He pictured them loving each other—them; two monsters who didn’t fucking deserve one another and yet seemed to have found everything the needed in their lover.

Poe was torn from his thoughts by Hux’s needy, whorish moaning. He was loud. He didn’t think Ren would put up with it. Maybe he didn’t. Poe smirked at the thought of Hux being gagged. It made him feel better about his own grunts and groans.

“H-Hux.”

Hux startled at his own name, staring down at Poe like he was surprised the man was still there. “What.” He tone was icy, any affection and desperation went when he remembered just who’s cock was up his ass.

“I need to come.”

“Oh, do you?”

“Fuck—yes.”

There was silence. Hux had slowed down considerably, leaning close to Poe.

“You want to come... isn’t that funny. I want something from you, too, Commander Dameron.”

_ Here it comes. _

Hux trailed a leather-clad finger down his chest. “I want information.”

“Want to know my star sign?”

“If you want to come, you’ll tell me where your base is.”

“I know where the base of my cock is. Snug against your slutty ass.”

“I could always take you to my ship... I have many officers skilled in torture.”

Poe's hips lurched up, cock aching for friction. He said nothing.

“When that doesn’t work, we call Ren in.”

Poe had heard stories about what the Knight could do. There was one rumour that he could steal your memories and then replace them with false ones. Another stated he could tear your mind in half and stitch it up the way he wanted.

“And, of course,” Hux continues, his smile chilling Poe to his bones, “once I tell him about our little... trysts... oh, he’ll be awfully mad...”

“Won’t that just get you in trouble, too?”

“He lets me get anyway with anything.”

Poe wet his lips. His breathing was laboured and it wasn’t from the sex; they weren’t moving anymore. He reminded himself who he was. Commander Poe Dameron, formerly of the New Republic Navy, currently and proudly belonging to the Resistance. Loyal to General Organa.  Small yet persistent enemy of the loathsome First Order and the ruthless and vile General Hux.

“General, go fuck yourself.”

Hux’s expression didn’t change, if you could really call it an expression. Instead, he hummed and swivelled his hips lazily. “I can’t wait to tell Ren all about what we’ve been doing. The last time he caught someone touching me, he crushed their spine.”

Poe’s back arched.  _ Just let him finish with you and then think of an escape plan. He’s just using you for his own pathetic reasons. _

With a disdained sniff, Hux focused purely on himself, on his own selfish climax, one hand snaking around his cock. He brought himself off quickly, no more teasing. He clenched hard around Poe as he came, whining Ren’s name breathlessly, muttering praises and affections to his absent lover. Poe watched in disbelief. It was the most unjust thing he had witnessed because he knew— _ he knew _ —when Hux was reunited with Ren, the Knight would coo over him and give him anything he fucking wanted and everything he didn’t deserve. Ren would shower him with adoration. The general was clearly well spoilt.

If only his hands were free...

Hux came down from his orgasm quickly, sliding off Poe’s cock and standing on shaking legs. He cleared his throat and faced away from Poe. Poe was left waiting, hanging on for something he knew wasn’t coming. It would never come.

When Hux turned back to him, his trousers were up and his uniform was smooth. There wasn’t even a hair out of place.

“Well done, Commander. You managed to somewhat satisfy me.”

Hux divested him of the condom and tucked Poe’s throbbing cock back into his pants.

“Hux. Ah.  _ Sir, _ please.”

“That isn’t going to work, I’m afraid.”

Hux did up his fly.

Poe hated himself. But he hated Hux more.

“You’ll be escorted to my ship shortly. You’ll have lots of fun there. I don’t even know what some of the torture devices do. Ren and I have tested a few of them... but we don’t want to permanently maim each other...”

Poe mentally recited Old Republic poems he had learnt in school. He recited his military achievements in the navy. He recited his family tree. Anything to block out that smug voice.

Hux lit another cigarra. “I’d offer you one but I can see you’re a little tied up for now.”

“You’re hysterical.”

_ Stop answering him. _

Hux ignored him briefly, favouring the datapad that was resting on the table beside Poe, cigarra balanced in his mouth. His eyes lit up as he turned in on, flicking his fingers across the screen a few times. “Oh.” He straightened, taking the cigarra in his hand and exhaling absently. There were still smears of his own come on his gloves. “Ren messaged me... I’m afraid I must go. He hates to be kept waiting.”

“Tell him how much his boyfriend likes having others make him come.”

“Oh, I’ll tell him all about it.”

Poe kept his eyes on the ceiling. He was in some deep shit this time.

“Goodbye, Commander.”

Hux walked towards the door with purpose, no doubt eager to rile Lord Ren up with stories of how he let someone else fuck him. He can only guess how much Hux will exaggerate.

He heard Hux speak to a guard before he left. “Take him to the shuttle. Do not let him get his hands free for a second. I hear he’s the best pilot in the Resistance. We can’t let him slip from our grip this time.”

“Yes, sir.”

_ Okay, step one. How to get my hands free for at least a second... _

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
